Orange Juice
by reppad98
Summary: Unconnected drabbles based on prompts from the Pokewrite Forum. 100 words each. Contains IkariShipping, PokeShipping, LuckShipping and CurtainShipping.
1. Bicycle

**A/N: **Thanks for clicking on this story! I hope you enjoy!

This story will consist of non-connected, random Pokémon-related drabbles, 100 words each, using a prompt. The prompt will be the title of each chapter. The rating, genre, characters etc. will be given in the beginning. Oh, not to forget, I get the prompts from the Pokewrite Forum, a great forum for everyone who loves Pokémon and writing.

Anyway, I think that's all… I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Pokémon – Rated: K – English – Angst – Chapter 1 –Words: 100 – Misty/Kasumi

* * *

**Orange Juice**

**Bicycle**

It had been her bike. Her old bicycle. The same orange frame, the same red spokes, the same blue fenders… Definitely her bike. The same one a certain boy had destroyed ages ago. And with that certain boy she had become friends. Best friends. In her opinion, at least.

But obviously not his, she thinks sadly as she walks over the pavement, her head down.

They had done so much together, had spent so much time together, and now he acted like he didn't care.

He probably hadn't cared about her in the first place, she thinks.

Because nobody cared.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it Please tell me what you thought about it in a REVIEW!  
Thanks again!


	2. magical morning

**A/N: **Thanks for all the support guys! I really appreciate it. Also, the prompt for this chapter was a picture. It's called _magical morning_ by _kokoszkaa_ on Deviantart. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the picture **_magical morning_**.**

* * *

Pokémon – Rated: K – English – Mystery – Chapter 2 – Words: 100 – Butterfree

* * *

**Orange Juice**

**magical morning**

I felt the unnatural hotness leaving, my body temperature turning back to normal. The pain was over, my body was no longer being bent and twisted.

I took a deep breath, and felt how the morning air filled my new lungs. Gingerly, I moved my body, and felt how my newly acquired wings unfolded.

Finally, I dared to open my eyes. The morning sun shone on the dewy grass, making sparkles in all kind of colors appear. It was beautiful.

A magical morning, I realized, as I took off in the air.

For the first time in my life.

Magical.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please leave me some feedback in a REVIEW!  
Thanks again!


	3. Knight In Aluminum Foil

**A/N: **Thanks everybody, for reading and the support! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

To _Guest (1)_:Thank you very much, I truly appreciate it!

To _Guest (2)_: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Pokémon –Rated: K+ – English – Romance – Chapter 3 – Words: 100 – Dawn/Hikari Paul/Shinji

* * *

**Orange Juice**

**Knight In Aluminum Foil**

"I'm not- I'm no good for you, Dawn," he muttered, not looking in my eyes.

"I've never felt so happy in my life though," I countered, slightly smiling.

"You don't get it," he said frustrated. "I'm not perfect, I'm not your knight in shining armor."

I sighed and squeezed his hands. "I don't care Paul, you make me happy, and that's all I ask for."

Looking in his dark eyes, I leaned in, and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"You're my knight in aluminum foil."

Grinning, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed me.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Please REVIEW!  
Thanks again!


	4. Persian

**A/N: **Thank you all so much! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Pokémon – Rated: K plus – English – Angst – Chapter 4 – Words: 100 – Persian

* * *

**Orange Juice**

**Persian**

The big man crawled my head, causing a satisfied smile to appear on my face. I grinned at the envious Meowth on the screen, as content as possible. He had to see that I was happy, I was perfect, I was the favorite.

"But- but boss," the Team Rocket grunt on the screen stuttered.

"No buts!" the big man exploded, slamming with his fist on the table. His other hand grabbed my fur roughly, his nails digging in my skin. I gulped, but didn't flinch.

_I was happy, I was perfect, I was the favorite_.

I was the boss's Persian.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a REVIEW!  
Thanks again!


	5. Clair

**A/N: **Thanks for everything! Please enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Pokémon – Rated: K plus – English – Friendship – Chapter 5 – Words: 100 – Clair/Ibuki Gyarados

* * *

**Orange Juice**

**Clair**

The young blue-haired girl smiled at her very own Pokémon. Her very first one too.

"They say you're a weak and good-for-nothing Pokémon. Hah! We'll show them, eh, Magikarp? We'll show them who's the best!"

The red Fish Pokémon, laying in a small pool at her feet, made a happy sound.

The girl grinned. "We'll be the best ever, Magikarp!"

* * *

Clair smirked as another Pokémon was taken out by her mighty Gyarados. The Trainer left with hanging shoulders and fainted Pokémon, like so many before him.

"The best ever, eh, Gyarados?" Clair said, grinning at the huge blue Dragon Pokémon.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Leave me a REVIEW!  
Thanks again!


	6. A Cupcake

**A/N: **Thank you guys! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Pokémon – Rated: K – English – Friendship – Chapter 6 – Words: 100 – May/Haruka Drew/Shū

* * *

**Orange Juice**

**A Cupcake**

"Hm," May muttered, as she carefully put icing on her self-made cupcakes. The tip of her tongue stuck out of her mouth as she precisely applied the sticky goo on the round pieces of cake.

She wasn't the best when it came to baking or drawing, but in the end, she was quite satisfied with the result. Five cupcakes, wrapped in light-blue and green paper, decorated with the images of a Roserade, Masquerain, Flygon, Absol and Butterfree.

"Happy birthday Drew," the girl mumbled, a slight smile on her face, as she delicately placed the cupcakes in a small, decorated box.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please tell me your thoughts in a REVIEW!  
Thanks again!


	7. Are you a camera? Because you always mak

**A/N: **Thanks for all the support! Hope you like this one!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Pokémon – Rated: K plus – English – Romance/Friendship – Chapter 7 – Words: 100 – Ash/Satoshi Misty/Kasumi

* * *

**Orange Juice**

**Are you a camera? Because you always make me smile.**

Nervous smile. "Uh, er, Misty." Deep breath. "Are you- uh…" Another deep breath. "Areyouacamera?'Causeyoualwaysmakemesmile."

"Uh, what?"

Panic. "It was Brock's idea!"

"Huh?"

"Er, never mind, I'll be going…" Awkward laugh.

"Hey no, wait, what did you say Ash?"

"…"

"Ash?"

"I uh, said…"

"Yeah?"

Deep breath. "Are you a camera? Because you always make me smile."

"…"

"Misty?"

"…"

"Misty, please say something…" Pleading smile.

"…"

"Brock, this is all your fault!"

"…"

"Mist?"

"Yah, ah."

"Uh, Misty?"

"Muh, uh-huh."

"Misty, you alright?"

"Youwannagetanicecreamwithme?"

"Whattuh?"

"Er…" Deep breath. "You wanna get an ice-cream with me?"

Big grin. "Would love to."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please give me some feedback in a REVIEW!  
Thanks again!


	8. Clock

**A/N: **Thank you so much! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Pokémon – Rated: K plus – English – Tragedy – Words: 100 – Chapter 8 – Delia K./Hanako

* * *

**Clock**

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock_… The sound of the clock was the only thing heard in the silent waiting room. Yet for the young woman it was anything but silent.

Her heart was beating loudly in her ears, and despite how many times she swallowed, the lump in her throat refused to go away. Finally her restless hands found rest on her small baby bump.

Her head snapped up when a nurse entered the room.

"Mrs. Ketchum, we are very sorry, but-"

But the woman had already fled, not wanting to hear the rest.

She refused to believe _he_ was really dead.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Please REVIEW!  
Thanks again!


	9. Diamonds Are Forever

**A/N: **Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Pokémon – Rated: K plus – English – Romance – Words: 100 – Chapter 9 – Ash/Satoshi Misty/Kasumi

* * *

**Orange Juice**

**Diamonds Are Forever**

"I love you with all my heart, you're my best friend, my great love, will you please marry me?"

Too long.

"Marry me."

Too demanding.

"Please do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Too formal.

"Diamonds are forever, just like my love for you."

Too cheesy – and it was a sapphire, not a diamond.

"Ash, what are you doing?" a female voice suddenly asked.

The raven-haired man whipped around, quickly stuttering, "N-nothing."

On a whim, he dropped on one knee. "Please marry me, Misty, I-"

The rest of his words were muffled by her lips crashing down on his.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please leave a REVIEW!  
Thanks again!


	10. The Seven Deadly Sins: WRATH

**A/N: **Thank you all very much! Please enjoy :) The prompt is an image called _The Seven Deadly Sins: WRATH_ by _'dahlig_.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Pokémon – Rated: T – English – Horror – Words: 100 – Chapter 10 – Giovanni/Sakaki

* * *

**Orange Juice**

**The Seven Deadly Sins: WRATH**

You need it. You need it like water to drink, like oxygen to breath. You need _this_.

This.

This feeling, complete power. The blood on your hands, the screams echoing in your ears, the smell of fear from your victim… You need it.

You breath deep in, almost able to taste the pain. With loathing you look down on your victim, disgusted by its weakness.

Some would call it hate, some wrath, others would say madness – they're all wrong.

It's life.

It's power.

_Your_ life.

_Your_ power.

Those with power rule the weaker, and you have power.

You're the boss.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW!  
Thanks again!


	11. Mawile

**A/N:** Thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Pokémon – Rated: K – English – Friendship – Words: 100 – Chapter 11 – Mawile/Kucheat

* * *

**Orange Juice**

**Mawile**

He knew he was ugly. The Pokémon from the forest had made that very clear. Because, really, a huge mouth growing out of the back of your head? That's just plain weird.

The Mawile hung his head, and with a sigh he plopped down in front of a cave. Maybe he should just disappear…

"What are you doing outside?" another Pokémon, a Mawile, suddenly appearing from out the cave, asked him. "You should come inside, to meet the rest!"

"You mean there are more… of us?" he asked confused.

"Of course you silly boy," she giggled, grabbing his paw. "C'mon!"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW!  
Thanks again!


	12. Coffee

**A/N:** Thank you! Hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Pokémon – Rated: K plus – English – Romance – Words: 100 – Chapter 12 – Brock/Takeshi Lucy/Azami

* * *

**Orange Juice**

**Coffee**

_I can't believe I'm doing this_, Brock thought as he approached her, his hands trembling. _I'm never this nervous around girls._

He wiped his sweaty hands dry on his trousers, then cleared his throat. "Hey."

The girl whipped around, her cheeks coloring red when she saw him.

"H- hey Brock," she stuttered a bit.

"Hey Lucy, would you…" Brock awkwardly started, then cleared his throat again. "Would you, uhm, want to get a coffee with me?"

Lucy gulped. "As in… a date?"

"Yeah…?"

She smiled brightly at him. "Sure!"

It was the start of the beautiful rest of his life.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please, please review!  
Thanks again!


	13. Erika

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the support! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Pokémon – Rated: K – English – General – Words: 100 – Chapter 13 – Erika

* * *

**Orange Juice**

**Erika**

The young woman took a deep breath, taking in the many scents coming from just as many flowers and plants in her small garden.

With a content sigh, Erika plopped down on the ground, and carefully draped her kimono over her legs.

Now and then she could see how the grass rustled – her Grass Pokémon playing in the field. Wistfully she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face.

The sounds of Bird Pokémon filled her ears as the girl dozed off, getting lost in the beautiful land of dreams and hopes, forgetting all her worries.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Please leave me a review!  
Thanks again!


	14. I love visiting here Buck's grandpa co

**A****/N:** It's been too long… but thanks for everything and I hope you enjoy this one!

To _Lolly_: Thanks for reviewing! As an answer to your question ("Why is it called Orange Juice?") I'll say, because I knew this was going to be a random story and orange juice was the first random word that popped up in my mind. Thank you again!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Pokémon – Rated: K plus – English – Romance – Words: 100 – Chapter 14 – Maylene/Sumomo Reggie/Reiji

* * *

**Orange Juice**

"**I love visiting here. Buck's grandpa cooks for us, and it's all delicious. That's not all! We can eat whatever we want. Isn't that amazing?" -Maylene**

"I love visiting here. Buck's grandpa cooks for us, and it's all delicious. That's not all! We can eat whatever we want. Isn't that amazing?" Maylene said, clapping in her hands excitedly.

Reggie laughed. "It sure is."

After a moment of hesitation he offered the pink haired girl his arm, saying in a lighthearted way, "Would you like to join me for dinner in this lovely restaurant, miss Maylene?"

Her cheeks tinged pink as Maylene looped her arm through his and answered, "I would love to, mister Reggie."

And with that, the two of them walked inside the small restaurant.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, it was a long prompt this time haha. Thank you for reading, I appreciate it :) Please review!  
Thanks again!


	15. Omnivore

**A/N:** Thank you! Now the next chapter! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Pokémon – Rated: K – English – Friendship – Words: 100 – Chapter 15 – Cheren Bianca/Bel

* * *

**Orange Juice**

**Omnivore**

"And that is why Cloyster is actually an omnivore, and not, as so many people mistakenly think, a herbivore," Cheren finished, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "So Bianca, do you now-"

The boy fell silent as he finally reverted his attention back to his supposed student, who had unsurprisingly fallen asleep during his lecture.

Cheren opened and closed his mouth a few times, contemplating whether or not he should wake his friend up, before sighing deeply. Silently, he got up, grabbed a blanket from the bed and carefully draped it around Bianca's shoulders, before quietly exiting the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reading! Pretty please review?  
Thanks again!


End file.
